pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rah Gashapon
I am not currently accepting any admin requests. If I think you deserve to become a staff member, I will ask you. Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki, or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~~~~), so I know who wrote the message, and I can respond. Archives: August 2010~April 2011. April 2011~July 2011. July 2011~March 2012. ''My first message'' Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 ---- First :P My apologies, I don't get trolled much. Is there a specific time you'd like me to use for scenarios like so? Also, do you think I should archive my Abyss so that it's sorted by time? Alright, thanks for the tips. As for the constantly appearing message thing... I recall when Smil first disabled message walls there was an issue with that. Try quickly re-enabling the message wall, checking your messages, and then disabling again. I think that's what worked for me. I plan on going to Community Central to submit a bug about this. It's annoying... >:O {C}I think I'll archive my talk, just not in a blog. My abyss will grow insanely long if I don't. Hello! (Yes, i got the badge, better stop typing now...) of course it was a joke. You are doing excellent job on the wiki. I haven't seen anything so ... Pataponous. Great job, keep it up. PolakXXLPon 11:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC)PolakXXLPonPolakXXLPon 11:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Zahuna filling up my talk page XD I was scared at first to ask someone else to help. good luck :) Star imagination 12:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured User I know we don't really have that many people, but why don't we make a box, like the ones already on the mainpage, under the Featured Article box and do User of the Month? I'll gladly set up another box (yes, I know how now :P) for you so we can get started. User of the month is pretty much what we're doing now, but nobody really visits the Festured Users page... Well, would you like me to get started on that now? I'll even throw in a "guidance" page on the criteria for User of the Month. It may be best to collaborate on that part together though. Okay, I finished the section. I'm just trying to find a better trophy image. The current one lost it's detail when I took the transparency off. All we have to do is come up with some nomination criteria, and we're set. It might be easier to talk in the chat, so when can I meet you there? Custom signatures? How to do custom signatures? Please tell? R4g3w0lf 07:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message! I was told about Patapedia by Shotrocket6 after I showed him some of my art at school. Looking forward to contributing! Kingmuimui 20:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocked I looked up this Sulfur guy. He's apparently a VSTF. Maybe somebody on patapedia wanted to tick you off and report you to Wikia for some stupid reason. Apart from that, I have absolutely no clue what happened to you. Maybe somebody doesn't think you're up to the job. Lol. {C}Anyway, talk to you later. Nice job on the badges. {C}Hello RahG im jall in Patapon 3 and im in your Clan (Patapedia) i want at you make here Tournament in Patapon 3 In Some time and Write time and day to here and One Team of Patapedia Go to Dark hero Save and write the rules And then We Play VS play :D Damn You guys know how to paint some camouflage. {C}Smilular This Rocks {C}Edit Mode Madness! {C}contribute to the wiki every day for 100 days (2/100) There go my 87 days... Sarcasm, buddy. :P {C} News Team I probably should of brought this up while you were in chat, but this works just as well. Seeing as you likely will be part of the News Team, I just want to set the basics: *We'll cover two types of news: :*Monthly :*Breaking (as in, new news comes up of Patapon 4 or something, so one of us gets a blog out ASAP). *Be sure to add any news blogs to Category:News Blogs (if we're going to do this, we keep it organized). I'll makes us a flashy template to head each blog with, so it'll be official. - 06:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rollback No, it's a big responsibility, however I'll think about it. Star imagination 12:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay I agree :) I hope it's not difficult /:^| Star imagination 14:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for your help on the wika. Thank you, Rah^^ Star imagination 04:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article It's been about a month since we changed the FA. Any ideas of what we should put up for it this time? 00:28, April 1, 2012 (UTC) How do I share my blog? I know this is a ridiculous question, but how do I share my blog? Is there anyway? Sorrowflute 00:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Sorrowflute D Duplicate comments I accindentaly posted duplicate comments on Kingmuimui's blog post. How do I delete them? Sorrowflute 01:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Sorrowflute Rollback? Admin? Is it possible for me to become an admin or rollback? Seriously. I could be responsible with it. i'm one of the most responsible people ever when it comes to this sort of thing. R4g3w0lf 16:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) OMG! You are on this nearly every day! Do you actually do anything else!? No offence meant towards you very sorry if I have offended you. R4g3w0lf 16:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Just a Question... What does customize badges do?? I have clicked it many times and it does nothing. Sorrowflute 03:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Dear RahG, Tahnk you for your help in the blog sharing so I've decided to share my blogs to you.:) http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sorrowflute/Patapon_Art http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sorrowflute/Patapon_Backgrounds Sorrowflute 05:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up Just letting you know I'm going to go through and delete any un-used files, unless they could be used. But something that I thought I'd bring up to you is that there is no Rah Gashapon page. I would make it, but I really want to get the hundreds of files we don't use out of the way. 23:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, as it turns out, after I deleted about a hundred or so files, I found out somebody at CoD wiki had speedy-delete buttons for admins, if you're interested, check out User:Smilular/wikia.js. It will make deleting things a lot easier. : 02:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Done, what you should see is four extra buttons at the top of the page beside the "Edit" button: ::*"unu" - Unused File ::*"spam" ::*"unnec" - Un-necessary ::*"LEAK" - (More of a CoD wiki thing) For any leaked info on an upcoming game. ::Essentially they will delete the page and leave behind the reason that you pressed. If it's not working, just refresh your browser as it says on the page. :: 03:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Strange, Strange Secrets! Got a few more pictures, for a total of five! There are six Easter Eggs, perhaps there is a sixth secret!? I've tried using the Song of Retreat in the Egg level, but the Komupons aren't cooperating, so no secrets can be discovered so far. A few more discoveries I've found: #All the Eggs lead to the same area. #The Minigame of all the Eggs use all the drums. However, the rhythms are different. #In some pictures of Patapon 2, an Egg can be seen in a wagon, or carried by a Hero. Those Eggs have the same design as the Easter Eggs. One Egg can be seen in the background of the Patapon 2 Title Screen! Gat235 18:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait? What is this about? Sonickyle 15:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) PON-PATA-CHAKA-DON_2.PNG|Watch out! A secret on Tochira Beach! PON-PATA-CHAKA-DON_3.PNG|Retreat! A secret at the Training: Nanjaro Hill Course! PON-PATA-CHAKA-DON.png|Wh-wh-what?! Secret at Mystery of the Smokestorms in the Desert! Secret_Robomen_Tower.PNG|Even Hero agrees! Secret at Battle of Ekkora Oasis! Secret_Ziggertank.PNG|Looking the wrong way! Secret at Parabola of Hope! HiddenLocation.PNG|Starting off in the Egg. Absolute blank. InvisReward.PNG|After the Egg breaks, theres... nothing? InvisItem1.PNG|Chests give materials but... they're invisible?! InvisItem2.PNG|And its not just limited to Metal Materials too! A Huge Congratz Congratulations to you for reaching 4000 edits! You're a wiki-changer, and a great leader. I apologize for my slight lead of absence. I've had a LOT of homework, as well as a bunch of tests. I guess you can expect that when it's the change of a term. 03:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) How do you... ...Welcome a contributor? I wish to run as an admin but I don't know how to finish one of the requirements. Sorrowflute 11:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC)